


家人

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 光之战士和雪都人的纠葛，以及一点福尔唐兄弟间的过往。





	家人

冒险者有时候是那么引人瞩目，在一群肃穆…无趣…或者仅仅只是单单的高大这些特征里的伊修加德骑士里，年轻的异乡来客像是错误扎根在暴风雪里的柔软的树，苍翠…抑或火红，但是当你触摸上去——如果你能有这个殊荣——阿图瓦雷尔想，你能够找到那些与寒冷的共同点，那些能够让暴风厉雪完全无法摧毁他的粗糙的外壳，从伤口和疤痕里渗出的坚韧和拒绝，那是他的一切。

在人群中的时候，尤其是没有上层人员加入，又或者是仅仅只是他陌生又熟悉的兄弟、骑士长等等人在场的时候，青年人会显而易见的松懈下来，但那更像是一种熟能生巧的表演，用来应付拉拉菲尔女士或者莱韦耶勒尔少爷嘟嘟囔囔的追问，或许他们没有常年浪费时间周旋在裙摆和酒杯之间的经验，但阿图瓦雷尔总觉得那些疲惫和沉闷就像冻结在冰层下的水一样流动在冒险者的皮肤下。阿图瓦雷尔情不自禁地盯着年轻的战士，他从父亲与……那个人，与同僚之间的辩论、或者争执中听说了很多，通缉犯还是流浪的英雄，战士抑或刽子手？阴谋和流言飞雪般飘散在贵族不赞同的视线里，堆积在福尔唐府邸上的阴云，只是那个人，从未向家族和父亲要求过任何的那个人，恳求这件事的时候就像在描述掉落的星星——他的兄弟的眼睛里是这么说的。

奥尔什方从来不在乎这里，他曾经以为，父亲开始只是用沉默逃避一切，后来他长大后，有些事情就是这样，就这样发生了，他曾竭力忽视的兄弟做出了最得体的选择，用以维护了他不曾也不会拥有的那个姓氏的尊严，奥尔什方只是太在乎了。他必须承认，然后尝试再次忽视，他们没什么好说的。

只是他的兄弟满怀喜悦和无法掩饰的爱意，端正而信赖地注视着那个灰扑扑的小个子，阿图瓦雷尔有种滑稽的错觉，看上去就像两只被遗弃的陆行鸟，还带着两只沮丧的幼鸟依偎在一起，抵抗着山之城的寒冷和拒绝，来自萨雷安的名门少爷看起来依然不安又拘谨，想必寄人篱下本身就是个难以忍耐的创伤，而当紧紧握着拉拉菲尔人手将她保护在身侧的“通缉犯”抬起头来，他平静的眼睛里已经没有任何退缩，阿图瓦雷尔想起母亲的哀鸣和哭泣，奥尔什方轻轻合上门扉时候的低头。

父亲建议他们从隼巢的巡查情况开始，当阿图瓦雷尔听到父亲轻轻将冒险者一行人融入皇都的任务交给他时候，他注意到奥尔什方抬起头，也许是他们二十多年来第一次重新注视彼此，他看到兄弟眼中毫无掩饰的恳求，阿图瓦雷尔移开视线，并不作任何承诺。他把目光放在青年脸上，接到指令而垮下肩膀的年轻人，露出松了一口气的模样，他彬彬有礼地向阿图瓦雷尔点点头，几乎是迫不及待地转向他的朋友和那个人，那看起来就像两个无忧无虑的小孩子。

阿图瓦列尔心中的忧虑就像阴云一样无法散去。他并非质疑和轻视英雄的力量，相反，那种巡游于灾难和将诬告视若无睹的习惯，他感觉轻微的畏惧，一些令人不安的吸引。这恐怕是最后一场暴风雪，子爵思索着，停息的时候也许是黎明，也许……什么都不会剩下。他看着青年人，就像看着钢铁的锋芒。

事态是什么时候开始改变的，阿图瓦雷尔已经不记得了，有一次他早起时，看见父亲和年轻的冒险者已经坐在餐厅交谈，青年腼腆而小心地谢过管家送上的早餐，他看着食物心满意足的表情就像餐盘里的胡桃面包一样松软，而埃德蒙伯爵的神色也是他漫长的年纪里很少有过的轻松，自从伯爵夫人病逝后……他们看起来比自己更像一对父子，阿图瓦雷尔也一直希望自己能有一个这样的兄弟，他承认他对埃马内兰十分头痛，但如果坐在这里的是那个人，阿图瓦雷尔肯定也不会让自己的内心像充盈着火光一样暖和，有那么一刻，他有些希望，如果能够一直这样……

早上好。年轻的龙骑士轻轻打断了他转瞬而逝的幻想，我和同伴计划出发去参天高地后的龙群聚集之地，我想应该要和您告别很长一段时间了。青年站起来伸出手，没有装上他那些沉重晦涩的武装时，他常常被掩盖的蔚蓝眼睛是伊修加德放晴时天空的颜色，曾经那只存在于阿图瓦雷尔童年时短暂的记忆里

他念出子爵的名字的时候就像含着乐符，阿图瓦雷尔有些失望又羡慕，如果他也是跨越风雪一线的龙骑士们，或者不是福尔唐家的长子，说不定也能去到更远的地方，和他一起。但他只是站在这儿沉默着，直到冒险者的手有些尴尬地放下，他父亲不赞同的目光冰锥一样扫过来。

……旅途平安。他几乎是落荒而逃，埃马内兰走进来时惊讶地看着他匆匆擦肩而过。

还有一次，驻扎在隼巢的卫兵和骑士长阁下带着占星术士匆匆送回了英雄阁下，他靠在骑士长肩上有些神情恍惚，医师低声向忧心忡忡的伯爵解释典礼上的混乱，似乎是埃斯蒂尼安阁下——或者说尼德霍格摧垮他们又扬长而去后年轻人就再次倒了下去，占星术士断定他是中毒后的眩晕症状，他在之前大战中的伤势造成了如此严重的后遗症，医师解释道，使得所有在场的人心中都叹了一口气。

艾默里克阁下扶着——准确地说是半抱着歪歪扭扭的英雄阁下到长沙发边似乎想要将人放下的时候，阿图瓦雷尔下意识地伸手，他不知道自己想做什么，大概只是想要接过他的家人，如同父亲曾经所嘱托——将那位孤独的人视为家人来对待吧，他以为那只是对那个人的补偿，而现在确实是，他自己心甘情愿并且希望着这么做。但是艾默里克阁下错过了他的手，用一种阿图瓦雷尔感到轻微冒犯的忽视，牢牢将青年固定在自己身边靠拢，年轻的英雄神色迷醉又难受，他看上去有点想吐，又隐约意识到身边的人，他拒绝吐在骑士长身上而竭力试图挪走自己沉重的脑袋。但阿图瓦雷尔能够注意到，或者说艾默里克·德·博雷尔阁下毫无隐藏的意图，背对着低声商讨的占星术士和伯爵以及同僚们，他看到那位副官骑士露琪亚，紧紧抿着嘴，眼神里流露出忧虑和忍耐的犹豫，但艾默里克的手指擦拭过年轻龙骑士的耳朵，将他毛绒绒的脑袋掰回来轻轻搁在自己下颌边时，她还是轻轻转过了头。

冒险者的嘴唇紧紧地压在骑士长制服上华丽的花纹中，他汗淋淋湿漉漉的发梢盖住颤栗着的神情，“艾默里克…”他混乱地忘记了敬称，骑士长显然难受又窃喜着满足于这一瞬间，“别让我…你…衣服……”“没关系，”艾默里克低下头轻声回答，“这些都是我们——我应该补偿给你的，那都是我的错。”青年似乎想起了什么，一声几乎难以耳闻的痛苦呜咽淹没在他喉咙里，阿图瓦雷尔的脑海里一阵空白，他反应过来的时候，手已经按在了青年——他的家人的肩膀上。

艾默里克沉默地直视他，阿图瓦雷尔直起腰板，同样平静地回以毫无起伏的视线。

“他需要上楼休息，”半晌，福尔唐的子爵打碎了坚冰，并且提高了声音，“人群嘈杂的大厅对英雄阁下毫无益处。”他们的对话引来了原本讨论着的人们的注意，阿图瓦雷尔几乎能感觉到伯爵的视线令人煎熬地落在他后颈上，他最年幼莽撞的弟弟的也沉默着一声不吭，他感觉站在某种冰封的悬崖尖上，除了一跃而下他没有任何选择。

也许在你看来我一文不名，一无所有。那时候，那个人微笑着对他的冷淡回应，正因此我无所畏惧，去守护我自己能够亲手赢得的一切，成为一名真正的骑士。

骑士露琪亚走过来半蹲在他们身边，她的手卸下了半边装甲，轻柔小心地覆盖在英雄伤痕累累的手背上，“他确实很冷，”聪慧的骑士微笑着将他们隔开，“请管家送他上去吧，我想还应该去通知一下塔露女士，想必自认为是能够真正照顾好英雄阁下的接待员伙伴已经很焦急了。”

她并没有意有所指什么，但有人能听出词句上若有若无的重音，他们都松开手，奥诺鲁瓦匆匆挤出人群，拖着慌慌张张的索蕾特一起扶过晕头转向的英雄，低下头一声不吭地转向楼道。

人们散开后，除了他们没人留在这里，阿图瓦雷尔偏过头盯着壁炉噼啪燃烧的雪松枝，骑士长似乎并没有离开的意思。

半晌，艾默里克开口，“你不是……”他皱着眉，有些疑虑，但是很快就释然了，骑士长截下了后半句话，有些怜悯他又自嘲似的抿着嘴笑了笑，“是我失礼了。”他匆匆告辞而去。很久以后成为伯爵的阿图瓦雷尔还是听说，闭门已久博雷尔府邸还是单独设宴邀请了某个人。

彼时家里的总管在阿图瓦雷尔的再三挽留下还是割舍不去照顾了五十多年的福尔唐家，两鬓发白的精灵慢吞吞地检索佣人们送来的报告，翻到某一处时，总管顿了顿，开口向阿图瓦雷尔询问。那一处客房中，还留存着那位大人未曾收走的用品，是否要奉还，还是保存起来呢。

保持原样吧，阿图瓦雷尔听见自己说，这位家族盟友，请务必把他当做我们的家人来对待，这是……父亲的愿望。

这是我……

阿图瓦雷尔走近悬崖，一跃而下。


End file.
